This invention relates to furniture and more particularly to tables having linearly translatable table tops which can be locked in any one of a plurality of positions.
Many times it is necessary or desirable to have a table located in an area of restricted space. The space restriction makes access to the area surrounding the table difficult. Access could be provided by moving the table temporarily; however, this may not be possible in an environment which also requires that the table be secured to the floor. One example is in the dining area of a recreational camper vehicle. In a camper, the dining area typically consists of a base seat which is U-shaped as viewed in plan. A dining table is located within the "U" and is securely mounted to the floor to prevent movement of the table while the camper is in motion. Due to the space limitations of a camper, the space between a top of the dining table and the seat is small. The small space makes it difficult for a person to gain access to the seat, particularly the rear bridging section of the U-shaped bench at the rear of the table. If the person is large, it is also uncomfortable to sit at the table after access is gained. Also, typically camper vehicles have cabinets located overhead to conserve floor space. Many times there are a set of cabinets immediately over the dining area. The dining table extends partly into the passageway which makes it difficult to reach over the table top to gain access to the overhead cabinet. It is therefore desirable to have a table top which can be moved to accommodate the user, either by giving him or her more access to seating or easier access to the overhead space above the table.
Tables with movable tops are known in the prior art. However, most prior art table tops are of complicated design and most need to be installed with a particular base associated with a particular table top. The need for a particular type of base installation is a major disadvantage since it makes it more costly and requires more effort to install the sliding table top in an existing camper vehicle as a replacement for a stationary table top.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide in a table having a base an improved table top which is linearly translatable relative to the base.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sliding table top which can be installed on the same base as an existing stationary table top with relatively little expense.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sliding table top which can be locked into one of a plurality of positions.